


A Place Where Wind and Feathers Return

by Britkiir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Might change, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gaster met you had been a complete accident.</p><p> </p><p>Title change because you guys seem to like this story more than I intended! So, I'mma give it a little more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing

The first time he’d seen you had been a complete accident.

 

You were humming a tune, something that was sweet and kind of melancholy, but still brought a smile to your face. Body swaying, feet gently padding against the wooden floors as your soft voice brought to life pictures that only you could imagine. You were beautiful in that moment, he thought, untouched by time itself.

 

Gaster wasn’t a sociable monster. In fact, he tried his best to avoid crowds as much as possible. That proved to be rather easy, as his physical appearance had caused most humans (and monsters) to flee from his sight. He’d grown used to it in the short time monsterkind had been returned to the surface, but often found himself rather lonely.

 

He sought out quiet places. Peaceful parks, empty theaters, silent streets. That was how he ended up here, in an old antique store. He found it rather humorous, considering he might as well have been home, an ancient being among ancient artifacts.

 

And you.

 

You were familiar and new all at the same time, swaying to your song amongst the shelves of dusty and rusted artifacts. He was never really partial to humans, at least not in a way that would leave him breathless. But, as he stood partially hidden by an old wooden shelf, that proved to change.

 

It was apparent you were convinced the store was empty aside from yourself, so when you opened your mouth to sing, the tall monster stilled even more.

 

_“If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love.”_

Your movements were soft and swift as you dusted off some kind of metal contraption, placing it back down on the shelf with a dull ‘clink’. He found himself wondering how soft your hands were.

 

_“When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back._

_I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love like you…”_

Your gentle words bounced off the surrounding objects, ringing through the air and reaching Gaster as he hid himself even more. He wasn’t careful enough, his elbow nudging a large, glass vase from it’s perch and sending it straight to the floor.

 

A startled gasp caused him to look up from the shattered ceramic to your wide-eyed, terrified look. Gaster instantly straightened, his long, holey hands fidgeting just in front of his chest. His eyes flitted all around, feeling rather uncomfortable under your stare that had ceased to leave him.

 

‘Oh, no,’ he thought, ‘I’ve terrified them…’ He flinched, awaiting the shrill scream that would no doubt leave you.

 

“Oh, my God!”

 

Yeah, there it was-

 

“Are you alright?!”

 

Gaster’s eye flicked back up to you, involuntarily taking a step back as you rushed to him, duster left on the shelf.

 

“Sir, are you hurt?” Your hands, almost too-small hands, were poised out in front of you as you looked him over. Once you’d successfully found no wounds or cuts, you let out a sigh. “Thank goodness… I keep telling Morty that we need to move that vase… Someone was bound to knock it over.”

 

Gaster simply stared at you, mouth slightly agape. You… You weren’t scared of him? How were you not running away, screaming in terror? Not only had he broken something, but he was just watching you dance and sing and it was creepy and he was creepy and-

 

“Sir?”

 

Oh, you were talking to him.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Oh. You cared for his wellbeing…

 

You placed a hand on his forearm and he flushed, embarrassment flooding through him. “I am sorry.”

 

You cocked a brow, tilting your head to the side. “For what?”

 

For watching you. For being creepy. “For… For knocking over the vase. I should have been more attentive.”

 

A little smile passed over your lips, followed by a lithe giggle. Oh, and your hand was still on his arm. “Oh, don’t you worry about that! Do you know how long that thing has been here?”

 

Gaster decided he liked your laugh.

 

You gave him a pat on his arm before you moved around him to the front desk, reaching behind it and grabbing a broom and a dustpan. As you returned, Gaster stood awkwardly to the side as you swept up his mess.

 

“Do… Should I pay for it?”

 

You laughed again as you swept the pieces onto the metal pan, shaking your head as you answered, “Not necessary. Trust me, it’s alright. Sure, Morty won’t be too happy, but I’ll just say it was my fault.”

 

As you passed him again, he noted how much he towered over you. You barely reached his shoulder, and yet you didn’t cower. You didn’t look at him like he was a freak (which he was), or that he was terrifying (which he was). But you smiled at him, which was more than he’d ever gotten.

 

He decided he liked your smile, too.

 

After you’d cleaned up the mess, you rejoined him between the bookshelves. “There! All clean, like it never happened.”

 

Still embarrassed, Gaster looked off to the side. What should he say? Thank you? I’m sorry? “I enjoy your singing.”

 

Your eyes went wide for a moment, smile faltering a bit.

 

Well, that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

 

“O-Oh.” Your face tinted red. Were humans supposed to do that? “Um… I didn’t… You… You heard that?” Now it was your turn to fidget, hands wringing the front of your shirt slightly.

 

Oh, stars… He’d really messed up now. Now you knew he’d been watching, been listening like a fre-

 

“Thank you.”

 

What?

 

“What?” He blinked down at you, taken aback by your gratitude.

 

“I said, thank you,” you smiled sweetly up at him, that pretty blush staining your cheeks, “I don’t usually sing in front of others, I honestly don’t think I’m that good.”

 

“Oh, but you are!” Gaster was really walking a thin line here, but he took his chance. “At least, from what I have heard… You have a lovely singing voice.”

 

Shrugging your shoulders up slightly, you glanced away. “Well… Maybe I’ll sing for you sometime.”

 

Gaster decided he liked that idea.


	2. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come when you least expect them.

The second time he met you, he was surprised he found you again.

 

It was late, and the early breath of fall had just begun biting the nights with a slight chill. Gaster had to admit that he missed the seasons, shamefully taking them for granted all those years. He found a kind of beauty in the changing of the leaves, something that seemed so normal for humans.

 

Keeping to his side of the street, he watched as humans and monsters alike passed by. It was dark out and cold and no doubt each individual was hurrying home, where warmth and family awaited.

 

Gaster knew nothing of that luxury, the only family he ever had forgetting him. It mattered not how he wished for their memories to return, but he was a patient monster. He would wait however long he needed to.

 

A sharp breath of wind passed by, shaking the warm colored leaves on their branches as Gaster continued his wayward trek. He was unsure of where his feet would take him, certainly not back home. It was quiet there, as it was a rather large house, but it held an eerie silence rather than comfortable peace.

 

A place that exhibited that peace flickered by his mind, but he shook it off, trading in the soft singing and dusty artifacts for chilled wind and orange leaves. Squaring his shoulders he continued to glide down the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts with his thin hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Hey!”

 

Gaster had a mind to stop and look, but quickly negated such an action. Who would be calling for him, after all?

 

“Excuse me!”

 

Why… Was someone trying to get his attention? He mentally shook himself of that foolish idea. Never.

 

He failed to notice the sound of feet against the cool pavement and jolted when a hand landed on the cook of his arm. Sputtering, he turned, his undamaged eye widened as he glanced down to the familiar human trying to gasp for breath.

 

“Whew! Hang- Hold on a second,” you gasped out, bending over with your hands on your knees.

 

Gaster couldn’t bring himself to say anything, standing awkwardly to the side as you whipped up, bright smile on your face as your righted yourself.

 

“Man, I should really exercise more,” you laughed, “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you-“

 

You? Frighten him? Now, that was humorous.

 

“I just saw you walk by the shop, so I figured I’d pop out and say hi!” A pretty grin graced your lips as you pointed a thumb over your shoulder to the antique shop about a hundred feet away.

 

The tall monster didn’t really know what he should say… He was never great with conversation, even with close family or friends. Well, back when he had those things, anyway.

 

A shiver shot through your body and you crossed your arms over your chest, your short sleeved shirt not the best thing to wear outside.

 

“You must be cold,” Gaster stated, earning a chuckle from you. It made him warm on the inside of his chest.

 

Rubbing your hands up and down your arms you replied, “Yeah, well, I didn’t really think to grab my jacket… I kinda just dashed out here when I saw you.”

 

Gaster was confused… How could you have forgotten something so important because of him?

 

“I’ve actually been hoping to see you again.”

 

He blinked up at you, wonder replacing his confusion. “You… You have?”

 

Nodding happily, your smile grew. “Yeah. We never got to truly meet, you know? You kinda left before I could catch your name or give you mine…” Bracing another chilly gust of wind, you slightly hunched your shoulders and held out a hand, your name passing through your lips as you awaited for him to take it.

 

Gaster wasn’t used to human customs, but he knew what a handshake was. Gracefully he brought his hand around, watching as your eyes never left his hand. More specifically, the hole that went straight through it. Pushing down the uncomfortable feeling of your stare, he delicately wrapped his long fingers around your tiny hand. “W. D. Gaster.”

 

Your hand was really soft.

 

You cocked your head to the side, “What does W. D. stand for?”

 

Feeling a fluttering in his chest, he answered, “My full name is WingDings Gaster.”

 

A brightness that almost made him smile appeared in your eyes as you gently shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, WingDings!”

 

He wondered if you truly meant that.

 

As you released his hand, you asked him a question that didn’t register at first.

 

“Pardon?”

 

Giving him a breathy giggle, you repeated your question, “I asked if you were busy? Or going somewhere… What I’m saying is, I’d like to treat you somewhere.”

 

Were… Were you asking to spend time with him? He began to wonder if you were completely sane, or even mocking him. But he found no confusion or hidden malice in your eyes… What did this mean?

 

Your hopeful smile fell slightly and you visibly deflated. “Un-Unless that would be too weird. Then I totally understand-“

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

Almost instantly your happy demeanor was back, “Really? Oh, good! Awesome!” You started back towards the shop, calling over your shoulder, “Wait for me! I’ll be right back!”

 

Gaster decided he would wait.

 

-*-

 

The coffee shop was small, quaint if he was being honest. But it’s size did no damage to the wonderful warmth it provided, he could really feel like he was able to relax. You gracefully lead him to a table tucked away in the corner, comfortably private in the café.

 

“This place as the best coffee,” you gushed, a dreamy look on your face, “Oh! And the most delicious cheesecake!”

 

Gaster cast you a confused look as he sat across from you. Cheesecake? Why would anyone want a cake made of cheese? Humans were strange creatures. But… He did like coffee.

 

You ordered two cups of coffee, along with two slices of cheesecake. Upon realizing that one slice was for him, Gaster tried to convince you that he would do well without it. Waving a hand dismissively, you giggled, “Don’t worry about it! It’s my treat, remember?”

 

That wasn’t the problem… He just didn’t want the cheesy cake.

 

Deciding not to look a gift human in the mouth, he relented.

 

It could have also been the way you smiled so beautifully at him that caused him to give in.

 

Moments later, a small cup and plate were placed on the wooden table and Gaster was confused. Was this… Cheesy cake? Leaning forward, he inspected it. The morsel certainly didn’t look… Well, like any cheese he’d ever seen. It was a creamy white with drizzles of red sauce over the top, a perfect strawberry perched in the center.

 

He glanced up, questioning you silently as you scooped up the first bite of your own sweet. You hummed in content as the creamy dessert pleased your taste buds, too lost in your bliss to notice the monster watching you.

 

Again.

 

Shaking his head, Gaster picked up his fork and sectioned off the very tip of the cake. Bracing himself, he took a tentative bite and-

 

_Bless the stars._

 

Placing his free hand to his mouth, the monster stilled. This… This definitely wasn’t cheese, but gracious was it divine! It was sweet and creamy and oh so wonderful!

 

Your lithe giggles pulled Gaster out of his reverie, his cheekbones dusting a soft lilac as he realized how silly he must have looked.

 

“See? I told you.” You smiled again, causing a fluttering in his chest once more. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

 

Locking gazes with you, Gaster allowed himself a ghost of a smile.

 

‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘Amazing.’


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has never seen the ocean.

“What do you mean, you’ve never seen the ocean??”

 

The surrounding patrons in the coffee shop turned, giving you questioning glances over their shoulders. Gaster noticed this and sent them apologetic looks, while you were still recovering from your shock.

 

Upon your request, meeting with the tall monster had become an almost every day thing. After the first time you brought him here, to this very table, you’d expressed how you enjoyed his company and wished to see him again. That second meeting became a third, then a fourth, then Gaster began to find himself looking forward to the walk from his lone home to your antique store.

 

He also found himself smiling more.

 

“How have you never been to the sea?? You’ve never seen the blue water, or-or built a sandcastle??”

 

A crooked little smile curved at the corner of his mouth, “I am afraid not.”

 

You flopped back in your wooden chair, disbelief on your face. How could he have never been to the beach? Just the thought seemed crazy to you, especially when the ocean was so close!

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Gaster blinked up to you, confusion in his eye as he took a sip from his black coffee. Tomorrow..?

 

Grinning, you leaned up over the table, bracing yourself on your elbows. “I’m taking you to the beach. Tomorrow.”

 

Setting his cup down on the wooden table, he cast you an apprehensive glance. “Aren’t beaches… Uhm… Full of people?”

 

“Usually. But!” You held up a finger when he opened his mouth to argue, effectively silencing him. “The one I’m taking you to won’t have that problem.”

 

Gaster was still uneasy, but nodded. He did like spending time with you, after all.

 

_*_

 

Gaster was speechless, breathless as you took the blindfold from his eyes. You’d done a good job leading him here (he’d only tripped a few times), and the trip didn’t feel very long. He was concerned at first when you’d suggested the blindfold, but there was just something about you that wouldn’t let him say no.

 

“Well,” you grinned, nearly bouncing in place, “What do you think?”

 

The tall monster took in the quiet stretch of sand before him, watching as the waves came crashing up onto the shore. A gentle, salty breeze wafted from the blue waters, the curve of the earth silhouetted against the setting sun.

 

“It is beautiful,” Gaster breathed out, a ghost of a smile playing around on his lips, “Stunning.”

 

You gently took his hand, tugging him after you, “This isn’t even the best part. That won’t happen for about… Twenty more minutes. But we can enjoy the water until then!”

 

Gaster stumbled after you, his shoes digging into the sand beneath him.

 

He could get used to following you.

 

You stopped once you neared the water, slipping your shoes from your feet, bundling your socks together and stuffing them inside. You then began to roll your jeans up, stopping once you reached a little above your mid-calf. “The water might be a little chilly, but it feels really good!”

 

The tall monster watched as you tentatively dipped a toe into the oncoming waves, easing yourself into the water. A strong breeze rolled in from the ocean, gently tossing your hair about your face. You turned and gazed at him over your shoulder, lips pulled back in a wistful smile while the waves lapped at your shins.

 

You were beautiful. You were stunning. The ocean couldn’t hold a candle to how radiant you were.

 

“You comin’ in?”

 

Oh, how could he say no?

 

Slipping his own shoes from his feet and mimicking your action of rolling his slacks up, he joined you. The cold water brought a shiver from him, but it was pleasant.

 

He liked the ocean.

 

“Thank you.”

 

You smiled, eyes on the slowly setting sun, “Don’t thank me just yet, Wing. It gets better.”

 

He had a hard time believing that.

 

But it seemed you were inept at surprising him.

 

You laid still next to him on the cool sand, your hands absentmindedly toying with the grains beneath you.

 

“May I open them now?”

 

“Mmmmmmm, not yet. Just a few more minutes.”

 

Gaster could wait. He was patient.

 

He began go lose himself in the calming breeze and soothing sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, when you said, “Okay. Now.”

  
And when he did, nothing but pure, unadulterated awe flooded him.

 

Stars.

 

Millions of them, twinkling so bright and clear as they stretched across the sky. He felt like he was floating, drifting in a vast nebula.

 

An amused chuckle came from you, your hand taking his as you whispered, “You can thank me now.”

 

“Thank you,” he whimpered, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes. He was becoming overwhelmed, too many wonderful and indescribable emotions within him.

 

You were silent, eyes on the sky.

 

He was silent, eyes on you now.

 

He could get used to this.


	4. Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gain a new friend.

You were an odd human, Gaster was beginning to realize.

 

You didn’t seek to converse with other humans. You didn’t seek to befriend them either. That isn’t to say that you were rude, quite the opposite actually. You were kind and just to those you passed, offering cheerful smiles and little waves.

 

Also, much like himself, you enjoyed quiet places. Places where you could sit and watch the trees or listen to the waves or immerse yourself in the music of rainfall. He didn’t know much about you outside of the small things that you shared with him, but he could respect that there was probably a reason you sought after silence when it was so simple for you to connect with others.

 

He just didn’t understand.

 

You were a beautiful person, a pure soul to match your wonderful personality. You had a voice that could shame that of angels, and a smile that could make the heavens envy such a sight. You were kind and gentle, a paragon of everything good and loving.

 

So, why did you waste your time with him?

 

He couldn’t understand how someone so pure would want to entangle with someone like him.

 

A monster.

 

A ghoul.

 

_A sin._

 

The personification of darkness, a creature tormented by fate. Oh, if you only knew how undeserving he was of life itself.

 

You were light. The sun that brings life to all that is dead. The rain which rejuvenates the hope in himself, hope that he’d lost eons ago.

  
But, he was beginning to hope again. Beginning to see a reason to greet the new day, to find beauty in the sun rise and sunset. You’d brought it all back into his world, but he was still so confused.

 

Why?

 

_*_

 

“Okay,” you sighed, flipping the ‘OPEN’ sign to ‘CLOSED’ as you locked the door.

 

Gaster stood out of your way as you closed up the shop. It was late, about an hour after you were supposed to close, and it was rainy. You’d planned a picnic, intending to take Gaster to one of your favorite stargazing spots, but that plan had obviously changed.

 

“Well, looks like we can have our super special picnic here,” you playfully poked him in the chest as you walked past him, “Just don’t break anything, big guy.”

 

“I-I’m,” he huffed, fiddling with his spindly hands, “You know that was an accident…”

 

“I’m just teasing you, Wing,” you smiled, holding open the curtain that led to the back of the shop, “C’mon, I’ve got the whole setup.”

 

Setup..?

 

You quirked a brow at him, “You coming?”

 

Oh, he’d been staring again. But how could he not?

 

He silently followed you, ducking down under the curtain as you held it open. “Sorry, it’s not my best work,” you mumbled, coming to a stop in the center of the dim room, “But it’s the best I could do on such short notice.”

 

Gaster begged to differ.

 

There was a wonderful spread on the table, ranging anywhere from small sandwiches to delicate looking sweets, lit by various candles on it and around the room. Wine was set out, ready to be opened and a soft tinkering of a melody drifted about.

 

Mouth Slightly agape, Gaster willed himself to speak, “This is…”

 

You glanced away, mumbling, “Pathetic?”

 

“No.” Stepping closer to you, he placed a hand on your thin shoulder, giving you a gentle smile. “This is wonderful.”

 

You blinked, looking up at him, “R-Really?”

 

“Indeed,” stepping up to the table, he thought for a moment, “However, I must ask, what is the occasion?”

 

“You are!”

 

Confusion crossed his face at your outburst. He was the reason for all this?

 

Sensing that he wasn’t following you, you decided to elaborate, “What I mean is… It’s a thank you. I wanted to show you that… I appreciate you spending time with me.”

 

A soft lilac tinted the monster’s face, but he remained silent.

 

You cleared your throat, “It’s… Never been easy for me to make friends. And, after realizing that, I just kind of kept to myself. I was fine with it. But then, when you showed up here weeks ago, I just… I didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

You were beginning to feel fidgety under his silence. “I… Um… I wanted to thank you… For… Being my friend.”

 

“You… Think I am your… Friend?”

 

Oh. Was… Was he not…

 

“Unless! Uh,” you felt a lump forming in the back of your throat, “Unless you… Don’t want to be-“

 

You gasped, stumbling as you were tugged into an embrace. Gosh, he was so tall. “Thank you.”

 

You blinked. “W-What?”

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, breathing in the soft scent of your hair, “I would want nothing more than to be your friend.”

 

Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his thin waist.

 

“Thank you,” you whispered, “I’d like that, too.”


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans can be so cruel.

Gaster was having a bad time.

 

Things had been great, hopeful even ever since you bounded into his life. He felt happy and walked with a spring in his step. He smiled more and sometimes you were lucky enough to get a chuckle from him.

 

That was, until he’d taken one of his lone evening strolls. It had become customary for him to walk you part of the way home. He would escort you until there was a sharp bend in the road, to which you would go right, down a brightly lit street, and he would go left towards a more heavily forested part of town.

 

From there he would continue his walks, more often than not it would lead him home. Well, eventually. However, unbeknownst to him or even you, the Others had began to notice the dark monster’s routines. Others who found him unsettling, creepy, and who found that a human companion of such a beast was disturbing.

 

The Others had began to watch him, studying his paths of which he frequented through the slowly changing woods.

 

“Disgusting,” an Other would murmur.

 

“Horrendous,” one Other chimed.

 

“Unholy.”

 

Soon, the Others had found more humans who had felt the same. Not only towards the tall monster in question, but towards monster kind as a whole. There were few so far, hardly more than fifteen.

 

But the night they confronted Gaster, he saw an army. An army of hateful, spiteful humans shrouded in crimson red cloaks.

 

“Wretched beings such as yourself have no place on this Earth!” a woman shouted, her face hidden beneath shadows.

 

“There was a reason your kind were banished underground,” a man spat, pointing a finger accusingly towards the confused monster, “You are an abomination!”

 

Gaster held up his hands defensively, showing the angered humans that he meant no harm. “Please, if you would just let me through-“

 

Another woman shrieked and shakily pointed at his hands, her crazed eyes wide with fear. “Look at it’s hands! How dare you mock the Son of God?!”

 

“W-What?” Gaster glanced down at his palms before shamefully hiding them from sight. “Please, I mean you no harm! Just let me pass through in peace!”

 

_“By peace he shall destroy many!”_

 

“No! God, I would never!”

 

_“He shall open his mouth in blasphemy against God!”_

 

“What? I have said nothing against your god!” Gaster backed away from the people, feeling cornered against a tree.

 

A woman lashed out, a wooden cross missing his arm by an inch. “Monster!”

 

Gaster tried to placate them once more, begging that they let him alone. He wanted nothing but peace. No harm had to come of anyone! A bubbling, churning sensation settled in his gut and he knew it to be his magic reacting to his fear.

 

It was an inkling of a feeling, like an itch he longed to scratch. Monsters were pressed to keep their magic use to a minimum, given how humans weren’t accustomed to it. It was easy to do, as long as the monster could stay calm. But now, as he was pestered and bantered at, his magic was proving to be rather difficult to control.

 

“Please!” He dodged another swing from the woman’s crucifix. “Please, I do not wish to harm you. But if you do not leave, I do not know what will happen!”

 

“Demon!”

This time the woman had succeeded in landing a hit, the blow causing Gaster to flail.

 

“Filth!”

 

Someone else had struck him, the blunt force feeling like that of a book. Gaster begged himself to keep calm, screwing his eyes shut.

 

_“Sin!”_

 

Another hit.

 

_“Devil!”_

 

Another, to his ribs.

 

_**“Anti-Christ!”** _

 

 _ **“ENOUGH!”**_ Gaster’s shout sounded more like thunder striking the earth, but that wasn’t what had shaken his perpetrators to their cores. No, it was the array of pristine white hands that appeared from the darkness, swatting away each offending hit.

 

They defended him, hovering around his form as he curled in on himself. His pointed fingers dug into his skull, sockets squeezed shut as he trembled. Why? Why did they have to push him?!

 

A shriek of terror came from one of the women followed by a man’s shaky voice, claiming, _“His power shall be mighty, but not by his own power: and he shall destroy wonderfully, and shall prosper!”_

 

Why wouldn’t they listen?! He meant no harm and had begged for peace! Now, as they stared at him with more horror and malice than before, he felt his body run cold and his soul pound relentlessly in his skull. He wasn’t a demon… He wasn’t any of those horrible things!

 

A flicker of your face, smiling so beautifully up at him, treating him as if he were better than normal, flashed by in his mind. Oh, how he wished you were here! Then the angered humans would surely listen to his pleas!

 

“Please,” he begged, still curled down against the tree with his head in his hands, “Please, just let me be… I do not wish to hurt anyone”

 

The cross-bearing woman raised her hand, poised to strike the monster once more. A man stepped before her, stilling her instantly. “That will do, Sister Margaret.” He looked down at the monster, turning his nose up at him scornfully. “This filth has surely learned it’s place. Which is not among that of the children of God.”

 

Sister Margaret nodded, her eyes full of disgust as she pocketed her crucifix, “Yes, Brother David.”

 

The sound of their retreating footsteps did nothing to quell Gaster’s rapidly growing anxiety. He stayed there, curled up against the tree, protected by his phantasmal hands, for long after the moon had risen into the sky.

 

Eventually, after much self-hate and pity, he forced himself to stand. The blows from the humans left little to no physical pain, but an internal storm brewed deep within his chest. He blinked away the moisture within his sockets, shaming himself.

 

_Don’t._

 

_Don’t you dare cry._

 

Inhaling a raspy breath, Gaster called his hands from existence. He took a trembling step forward, then another.

 

_Don’t you cry._

 

Another step and his vision became blurred, the dark shadows swimming before him.

 

_Wing, don’t you do it!_

 

“I do not know why,” he whispered, “I did nothing wrong…”

 

_Don’t listen to them!_

 

“(Name),” he hiccuped, continuing his trek into the dark forest, his lonely home somewhere on the other side, “Forgive me.”

 


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your days alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so surprised by all the love I've gotten for this story! Thank you all so much!!!

Leaning your chin into your hand, you sighed as you leaned against the wooden counter of your shop. Your bored eyes watched distantly as people passed by the windows and your thoughts drifted with them.

 

Friends chatting happily, a mother walking hand in hand with her child, lovers walking in stride with one another. Some were humans, some were monsters. Some were humans walking with monsters, but they were few and far between.

 

Your eyes glanced down to the watch situated snugly on your wrist. Biting the inside of your cheek, you released a hopeless sigh. It was almost seven…

 

He was late.

 

Gaster usually arrived at five every afternoon. He was incredibly punctual, even if he walked in slow, graceful strides. But he wasn’t here yet.

 

He didn’t show up yesterday, either.

 

A sinking feeling lead for you to assume the worst. Was this his way of telling you he didn’t want to be friends anymore? Had you managed to drive him away with your incessant prattling? That thought stirred something deep inside you, and boy was it unpleasant.

 

Heaving another sigh, you straightened up and swiped the broom from its place in the corner. It was almost closing time, and you tried to ignore the heavy feeling of disappointment in your gut.

 

There was always tomorrow.

 

-*-

 

It was sunny today, a bit warmer than you expected.

 

It was a Sunday and the streets were rather busy just as the day before. You opened the windows to the shop, letting the fresh air in to stir up the stale dust that had gathered on the shelves.

 

You needed to dust.

 

The day passed by painstakingly slow, and you had difficulties keeping your hopes in check over whether or not you’d have a visitor today. You tried to focus on the hustle and bustle going on just outside, but that proved to hardly distract you.

 

It was four thirty.

 

The days were growing steadily shorter, and the sun had began to dip behind the treeline, painting the sky a beautiful coral pink. The slightly chilly breeze ruffled the pages of an open book on your desk, the words lost on you, eyes staring blankly at the page.

 

You waited until seven.

 

But no one came.

 

-*-

 

Monday.

 

It was cloudy today, but the air was still warm.

 

You busied yourself with dusting, humming your favorite song in your work.

 

You waited until six.

 

-*-

 

Tuesday.

 

It was still rather cloudy, and a chilly breeze began whispering through town. There weren’t as many people out today.

 

You sang softly as you cleaned the windows.

 

Part of you believed Gaster would come back if you sang.

 

You had promised him, after all.

 

-*-

 

Wednesday.

 

The weatherman had spoke of light rain today, but the dark grey skies above had yet to lose a single drop. They were kind of menacing, ominous.

 

You’d brought a homemade cheesecake, and coffee for two.

 

The cheesecake remained sealed.

 

The other cup sat untouched. 

 

-*-

 

Thursday.

 

You didn’t sing today. You couldn’t bring yourself to.

 

Rain padded softly against the sidewalk and you couldn’t help but find it absolutely fitting to your mood.

 

You closed at five.

 

-*-

 

Friday.

 

The rainfall was deafening.

 

_“I have always admired the rain.”_

 

You sighed, absentmindedly toying with the string of your seeping teabag.

 

_“It was the first thing I witnessed when I left the Underground.”_

 

A single tear plopped down into your tea, the ripples distorting your reflection.

 

_“I thought it was absolutely beautiful.”_

 

You closed early that night.

 

-*-

 

You didn’t get out of bed Saturday morning, laying and listening to the storm raging outside as you tried to quell the one within you.

 

-*-

 

One lone monster stood outside the dark antique shop, gazing solemnly inside. You hadn't arrived yet, but that was alright. He’d wait for hours, all day if he had to. He minded not the rain staining his dark coat nor the purple tinge his hide received from the freezing wind.

 

And he waited.

 

But no one came.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters but I can feel a connection to how I wrote it... When situations like this happen, the most mundane and simplest of things are what stick out.


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has been a lonely fool.

You hummed softly to yourself as you sipped your hot chocolate, a half-eaten cookie placed in front of you. It was quiet in the café today, and you appreciated that. You sat with your back to the room, absentmindedly gazing through the window.

 

You hadn’t been out of the house much, save for going to work. Rejection wasn’t something you could handle easily, and finally deciding that Gaster had wanted to end your short lived friendship, you couldn’t bear to do much else aside from going to work and coming home.

 

The barista, Rebecca you think her name was, had even expressed her concerns when you hadn’t shown up for a week and a half. You were surprised she had even remembered you. _“You come in quite often with that tall monster, right? It’s hard to forget something like that!”_

You smiled softly to yourself, the thought of the monster you’d grown fond of pulling a twinge in your heart. Lifting the ceramic cup back up to your lips, you closed your eyes and inhaled the wonderful chocolate aroma.

 

“Pardon me,” a voice spoke from above you, “But is this seat occupied?”

 

Keeping your eyes closed, you shook your head. “No, you can take it if you need it.”

 

You heard the chair scoot across the wooden floor, but only a few inches. When you felt a presence in front of you, precisely on the other side of your table, you flicked your eyes open. When your gaze landed on your visitor, you stilled. “Wing?”

 

The familiar monster offered you a small smile, and you couldn’t help but return it. “Hello, (Name).”

 

You felt awkward just sitting on the other side of the table, some part of you urging yourself to hug him. You really missed him, and just seeing him now reminded you of how much. Fumbling with your cup, your brain wracked itself for something to say. Something smart, or cool…

 

“It’s been a while.”

 

Well, that wasn’t what you intended to say.

 

The monster chuckled, a deep and smooth sound. “Yes, it has.” He averted your gaze, his long hands twisting together as he seemed to force himself to speak, “I apologize… I had some business to attend to out of town.”

 

You took his odd actions as just him being nervous. You’d come to realize that Gaster was indeed an awkward monster, and some of his mannerisms proved that. You smiled, “That’s alright. Just let me know next time!”

 

He glanced up at you just as you looked down, your smile somewhat strained.

 

“I missed you, you goofball.”

 

A splash of lilac covered the monster’s face, and he instantly regretted lying to you. His ‘business out of town’ consisted of him locking himself away in his home, plagued by harsh voices in his head. They called him cruel and demeaning things, and they never ceased even when he tried to sleep.

 

He’d even resorted to his old ways, sedating himself until he was able to slip from consciousness. He’d exhausted his wine and brandy cellar, something that had come with the house, but even the alcohol did little to turn away the nasty and hateful thoughts that haunted him.

 

He was a vile creature, even the children of God had said so, and who was he to deny that? He was nothing more than the embodiment of evil, the pinnacle of disgrace. He’d made his peace with that eons ago, back in the Underground.

 

But he’d allowed himself to open up again, which in hindsight may have been his own mistake. He saw himself as something more than what he’d conditioned himself to think, someone who could be worthy of a normal life, a happy one even.

 

He’d spend that week trying to make the voices understand that he could deserve more, that he wanted to deserve a better life for himself. He’d lost his family, his friends, and his old life had been lost the moment he fell into the darkness that was the Void.

 

But he’d found a new friend, a new family, and a new life far away from the one he’d lost. Flashes of your face and bits of your voice had been the string he’d held onto through his dark hours. There was a word for this. Something he hadn’t felt in years…

 

Hope.

 

You gave him hope.

 

And by Asgore, he was going to hold onto that hope even if it dusted him.

 

You were the key to a happiness he so desperately desired. No one had ever been able to bring forth such a feeling in his ancient soul, and he wouldn’t deny that it was a wonderful feeling.

 

Gaster was unsure of how he felt towards you just yet. Yes, he knew you were his friend, a companion he could see spending days and nights with. But… Did he care for you even deeper than that? What was that word…

 

Love.

 

Monsters were conditioned to that phrase for an entirely different reason. LoVe in the Underground stood for Level of Violence. It was gained through death, and nothing more. But up here, on the surface, Love was treasured amongst humans.

 

It was something everyone pined for, something that you couldn’t live without. There were different types of love, which is where is confusion stemmed from. Did he love you like family, like a friend? Or was there a deeper love there, one that he had to work to give?

 

Could he let you in for that? Could he bare his soul to you in such an intimate way?

 

He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t deny that it was a wonderful thought. It was magical to think that he could trust his soul, his being, to someone and know that it would be forever cared for.

 

If that were the case, and you were to reciprocate (he doubted that you would, at least not that intimately), he could die a happy monster.

 

Regardless of the level of love, he knew he cared for you to some extent. That week without you was dreadfully and hopelessly lonely, and in the time he’d been sitting here with you all of that went away.

 

He smiled, a true smile as you ordered a cup of coffee and two slices of cheesecake.

 

Everything was as it should have been.


	8. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is magic in this world.
> 
> We just have to be good enough to notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I literally cried as I wrote this chapter. It hits really close to home on some parts, and I really tried to put in the idea that magic DOES exist, even in times where we don't feel it.
> 
> Also, you might want to listen to this song to get the full effect at the end.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoBGAzY0JGQ

An elderly woman had entered the shop early that morning, a young man following her while toting two large boxes. She was blind, her walking stick and sunglasses were evident of that, but knew her way around corners and tables rather well despite never being in the shop before.

 

“Steven,” she called out, “Place those boxes on the counter and show the nice person what’s inside. Maybe they can find a lovely home for it.”

 

Steven, while giving you an apologetic smile, did as he was told and placed the boxes on the wooden table in front of you. “Sorry, my grandma is a little intense. She just wants to make sure someone can take care of this…”

 

You quirked a brow. “Take care of what, exactly? We aren’t a thrift store, sir… Most of our items have to be appraised before we’re allowed to put it on the shelf.”

 

The little woman then hobbled up to the counter, holding out a hand. You eyed her for a moment, trying to be polite to her strange behavior. After shooting Steven a questioning look, and receiving a shrug in return, you slowly placed your hand in hers.

 

Her soft hands, gentle against your own, cupped your hand as she smiled up at you. “There is magic in the world, my dear.”

 

You blinked, unsure of where the old woman was headed with this.

 

“It comes in many forms,” she continued, “A dance with a loved one, the love of a friend, or simply music that brings upon the most bittersweet nostalgia.” The woman’s hands tightened slightly around your hand as her smile turned melancholy. “Some of us never know the true beauty of that magic, and those of us who are fortunate enough to find it are blind to its amazing wonders.”

 

You looked from the little woman over to her grandson, who offered you a hopeless smile, but said nothing as she simply continued.

 

“That magic is worth more than all the riches in the world, my child.” She released your hand, instead choosing to place her frail palm against your chest, right over your heart. She stared right through you, and though her pale eyes were on yours, she smiled. “When we find it, we must cherish it for all it is worth.”

 

Before you could say anything to her, she turned and promptly began to hobble away, Steven following obediently behind her.

 

Officially weirded out, you debated whether or not to open the box for about ten minutes. Was she senile? Or was she fully aware of what she was saying to you?

 

What was all that talk about “magic”?

 

-*-

 

“And the old woman just left these here?” Gaster eyed the boxes suspiciously, tilting his head to the side.

 

Heaving a sigh, you nodded. “Yeah, she just… Came in, spouted off some weird mumbo jumbo about magic, then left.”

 

The tall monster began to delicately remove the tape from the top of one of the boxes, lifting the flap to peek inside. “Are these… Human records?”

 

“What?” You peeked around him, peering inside. Lined up in the box were at least a dozen records, and they all looked to be in good condition despite obviously being played often. You were confused. Why would she bring in a bunch of records?

 

“These play music, correct?” Gaster reached inside the box, pulling out a few of the records. “I’ve never seen them up close, however we would find them in the Underground every so often.” He busied himself with flipping through them.

 

“Huh, really?” You shifted over to the other, slightly smaller box. It wasn’t taped closed, so you simply pulled the flaps apart and looked inside. Your eyes widened, “Woah… Look at this.”

 

Reaching in the box, you very carefully pulled out one of the most beautiful items you’d ever seen. It was a record player, and from the looks of it, it was very old but very well taken care of. You inspected it closer as you delicately placed it on the counter. There were golden designs all over the surface, swirling into little flowers and vines, giving the player a very fairytale appearance.

 

“She said something about magic,” you recalled, “Something about how magic exists, we just have to find it?”

 

“Well, magic _does_ exist,” Gaster supplied, keeping his eyelights on the records in his hands. “Monsters are made of magic. It is like… What DNA is to humans.”

 

“Woah, really? How am I just now hearing about this??”

 

He gave you a humorless chuckle, “Monsterkind has been… Convinced to keep magic use to a minimum. Not everyone is as understanding as we hope.”

 

“Oh…” There was a twinge of… Something hidden in his voice. It was cold, a little painful… But you couldn’t place your finger on it. You wanted to ask, but quickly snuffed out that thought. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

 

An odd silence fell between you, and it made you feel just a bit uncomfortable. Something was off about your friend, but you couldn’t place what. He seemed… Distant. He tended to get lost in his in his thoughts more often.

 

“Let’s see if we can get this thing working, huh?” You began to fiddle with the player, and found that it turned on relatively easily. It was a little squeaky, but the turntable worked wonderfully. You picked up the first record you saw in the box and delicately pulled it out of the worn sleeve.

 

You placed it on the player and dropped the needle on the black disc. Some static came from the speaker, as well as a few popping noises, before the music slowly began. It was a slow song, piano playing softly before a woman began to sing.

 

_“If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love.”_

You chuckled, “Well, whaddya know?”

 

Gaster stilled, a soft lilac painting his face as the song continued.

 

_“When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back,_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…”_

Turning the dial on the player, the volume increased to fill the whole shop. You smiled, something swelling in your chest as you stepped around to face the tall monster.

 

_“Love like you…”_

 

He eyed you nervously for a moment as you held out your hand, smiling up at him, “Dance with me?”

 

He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous and anxious. “I… I do not know how…”

 

_“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true…”_

Taking his hand in yours, you chuckled, “That’s okay. I don’t either.”

 

_“Cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you…”_

Gently tugging the records from his grasp and setting them on the counter, you led his other hand to rest on your waist. Starting in small movements, you took the lead in an improvised dance around the wooden floors.

 

Gaster could feel his magic coursing in his skull while he was beginning to feel a little warm under his collar. He hadn’t danced in… Stars, he hadn’t danced in eons! There wasn’t any music in the Void! He stumbled a bit, the height difference being something difficult to work with.

 

Oh, but your smile!

 

It was so beautiful. So wonderful that it made all the stumbling and flustering worth it. He could dance for days as long as he could see you smile like this.

 

_“Look at you go, I just adore you,_

_I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”_

****

You giggled as Gaster slowly began to get the hang of your simple waltz. His nervousness ebbed away as he allowed himself to smile. An honest, true smile.

 

**_“There is magic in this world, my dear.”_ **

Gaster allowed his hold on you to tighten as you twirled around the shop, your lithe laughter filling each and every inch of his soul.

 

**_“It comes in many forms.”_ **

****

**_“A dance with a loved one, the love of a friend, or simply music that brings upon the most bittersweet nostalgia.”_ **

“If I could begin to do,” you sang along, moving swiftly with the awkward monster following you, “Something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love…”

 

**_“Some of us never know the true beauty of that magic, and those of us who are fortunate enough to find it are blind to its amazing wonders.”_ **

 

“When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took,” you lead him into a wide swing, your feet tapping against the wood in beautiful tandem, “I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…”

 

 

**_“That magic is worth more than all the riches in the world, my child.”_ **

****

As the music slowed, so did your dance. “Love like you…”

 

Gaster could feel something… Something amazing swell within his chest as you gazed up at him, the most blissful look in your eye as you continued to sing.

 

“Love me like you…”

 

**_“When we find it, we must cherish it for all it is worth.”_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **"Cherish it."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. You're my magic.


	9. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeth and tears.

“Do you have anything in particular you wanna watch?” Shuffling through the various movies scattered about on your floor, you awaited your monster friend’s answer. There was a variety of genres: horror, comedy, romance, animated… You were unabashedly the biggest movie buff in the world.

 

Gaster shifted uneasily from his spot on your couch, keeping his hands folded neatly in his lap. This was the first time he’d ever actually been inside your house, and he doubted it would have even happened if you hadn’t borderline begged him to come inside. It was cold out, you claimed, and just wanted to hang out with him somewhere that wasn’t the shop.

 

The ex-scientist found it unbelievably hard to say no to you.

 

“I do not really have a preference,” he finally answered, “Anything you choose will be just fine.” He heard you huff out a sigh as you hunched over the top three movies you wanted to watch the most.

 

“Man, why do you make me decide…”

 

“Well,” he started, wringing his hands together on top of his thigh, “This is y-your home, it is only proper you have the say…”

 

“Pssh! That’s silly,” you chided, popping your choice into the DVD player. “Everyone knows it’s the guest who has the decision.” Once the previews began, you skittered from your spot on the floor to take the seat next to the lilac faced monster.

 

He was about to say something when you turned and retrieved a large blanket from the back of the sofa. With a smile, you gracefully draped it over the two of you, scooting closer to your silent friend.

 

Oh, sweet stars above…

 

Gaster was sure you could hear his soul pounding right out of his chest! Why did every single thing you’d have to make him feel so…

 

“Warm?”

 

He blinked, turning to gaze down at you. “W… What?”

 

Giggling, you pulled your side of the blanket closer around you. “I asked if you were warm, silly. I can make some coffee if you’d like?”

 

Dear Asgore, you were so sweet.

 

He gently smiled, allowing his stiff shoulders to relax. “No, no… That’s quite alright. I am plenty warm.” His attention flicked to the television screen when a clip of a castle on a blue background started to play. Strange… He’d never seen anything like this before. “Um, if I may ask, what are we watching?”

 

Beaming up at him, you happily replied, “Oh, it’s my favorite movie! It’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I think it’s one of the best Disney movies.”

 

Gaster quirked a brow at you. Disney..? What a strange name for a movie…

 

His train of thought faltered when you cuddled up into his side, resting your head against his shoulder. A sigh of content left your lips as you made yourself comfortable, pulling he blanket up to your chin as the opening music filled the room.

 

Eventually Gaster had allowed himself to relax, at least enough to where you were both comfortable. He… Honestly enjoyed having you this close for this long. You seemed content as you watched the movie from the safety of his side.

 

To his surprise, he was enjoying the film as well. It was an interesting story, following the life of a deformed boy named Quasimodo and his troubles in Paris. Gaster could relate to the boy, in a way… The townspeople feared Quasimodo because of his appearance, calling him horrible names and fleeing from his presence.

 

But there was a woman, a gypsy named Esmeralda who treated him with such kindness. She didn’t cower in fear over his deformities, and befriended the hunchbacked boy. The story was wonderful, and yet so depressingly dark at times.

 

As the movie rolled along, the later it became, and the more relaxed the monster allowed himself to be. He rested back against the softness of the sofa, and you had adjusted yourself to where your head settled comfortably against the flat broadness of his chest.

 

He didn’t mind in the slightest, finding your even breaths against him rather soothing. The arm that was tucked behind you had found its way up, his lithe fingers gently toying with your hair. A blissful sigh from you caused a warmth to raise to his face, but a goofy little grin crossed his lips.

 

The movie soon ended, and it had to be well past eleven in the evening. You snuggled up closer against him, reaching up to rub the tiredness from your eyes, “Well, what’d you think, Wing?”

 

“It was rather colorful,” he noted, feeling the pull of sleep creeping into him as well, “I quite enjoyed the music.” A tired yawn was building in his chest, and soon he involuntarily opened his jaws.

 

“Woah…”

 

Once the urge to yawn was satiated, he blinked the tiredness away and looked down at you.

 

Only to find you staring at him, eyes wide with childlike wonder.

 

It caused a heat to creep up from beneath his sweater. “Um…”

 

“Can,” you gulped, not blinking once, “Can you… Open your mouth again?”

 

Gaster blinked down at you, thrown off by your strange request. “P-Pardon?”

 

Moving to sit up straight, you offered him a sweet little smile. “Please??”

 

Well… It was so hard for him to say no, especially when you looked at him that way, your eyes sparkling with such excitement and your smile wide and beaming like a million stars.

 

So, to please you (which he would undoubtedly do for the rest of his days), he opened his jaws. When you squealed however, he jumped and snapped them closed.

 

“Wing!” You were practically bouncing up and down on the cushion, your hands clasped in front of you. “Wing, your teeth!”

 

“My… Teeth?”

 

“Yes, your teeth!” You dove forward, your hands gently but firmly taking hold of his sharp jaw, pulling his face close to yours. “Wing, they’re amazing!”

 

His brow creased, lips slightly agape at your questionable behavior. A strangled noise erupted from his throat when you pulled his lower jaw down, peering excitedly inside his mouth once more.

 

“They’re so sharp! They’re kinda like fangs… But they’re so perfectly white!” Poking a finger inside, you gently pressed it up against the pointed tip of his left canine. You gasped, tugging his jaw down lower as you squealed, “You’ve got matching ones on the bottom, too!”

 

Gaster was silent, not because you were making him physically unable to to talk, but because your actions were… Well…

 

To put it bluntly, you were the most adorable human in the entire world right now.

 

Your face was laced in the utmost excitement and you were giddy beyond belief, the apples of your cheeks bright pink with happiness.

 

And your lips…

 

Your beautiful lips were pulled back in the most stunning smile.

 

Oh, how he wanted to see you like this forever.

 

Your smile softened, and the sparkles in your eyes began to smolder. Hands falling away from holding his face so firmly, you sat there. Motionless with him, the stale light of the television bouncing off his pale skin.

 

Resting your hands atop if his, you held them tight. “Wing?”

 

He blinked, the soft tones of your voice tugging at his heartstrings in the most wonderful way. “Y-Yes?”

 

A strained smile crossed your face and Gaster didn’t miss the way your lower lip quivered for just a moment. Releasing a shaky breath, you muttered, “Thank you.”

 

He didn’t know how to react. Were you thanking him for letting you touch his teeth? Or for watching the movie? Or-

 

“Thank you,” you hiccupped, holding his hands all the more tightly, “Thank you… For coming back…”

 

In a moment you threw your arms around his broad shoulders, burying your face into his neck, into the fluff of his turtleneck. He felt your shoulders shake as you hugged him, and it pained him to discover that you were crying.

 

It destroyed him to know that he was the reason for your tears.

 

Hesitantly, he brought his spindly arms up and draped them around you, embracing you as if it would be the very last time. Your crying was soft, almost a whisper to anyone else. But to him, it was as if the sky had opened up above, a tremulous storm brewing in the very room.

 

“I missed you.” You hiccupped again, clutching the soft fleece of his sweater in your hands. “I missed you so much…”

 

Overwhelming guilt settled in his gut, eating slowly away at him but he ignored the feeling. He simply held you, never wanting to let go. “Forgive me…” He dipped his head down, partially nuzzling into your sweet smelling locks. “I’m here, alright?”

 

A broken sniffle from his shoulder caused him to wince, and your soft voice followed, “Don’t go away again…”

 

Rubbing soft circles across your back, he nodded against the side of your head.

 

You pulled away, looking up at him with tears streaming down your cheeks. “You promise?”

 

“I promise,” he assured, placing one of your hands over his rapidly beating soul.

 

“You have my word.”


	10. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner demons are the hardest to control.

This had become an almost nightly endeavor.

 

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape _him_.

 

His days would travel on just like the one before. He would visit you (which was undoubtedly the very highlight of his routine) and spent most of the afternoons accompanying you wherever you wished. So far, he’d been to the beach six times, the café at least thirteen times, and he’d been to your own home a total of three times. After assuring that you were home and safe (he made it a point to walk you all the way home now), he would make the trek to his own abode.

 

And what a mundane journey that always was.

 

First, he’d hear the whispers like voices in the trees, floating and swirling all around him. Initially, he would pay them no mind, for the glow of his happiness was still thick from the time he spent with you. Then, however, as he traveled deeper into his journey through the dense forest, those whispers would turn malicious.

 

“Monster.”

 

_“Demon.”_

 

_**“Devil.”** _

 

It took a great deal of work for the monster to rid himself of these thoughts, the vile names that rang in his mind in the voices of the humans that had attacked him.

 

_**“You cannot escape your sins.”** _

 

It was after a week and three days that he realized the voices, the unanimous and ultimate harm, didn’t come from the hateful humans.

 

It was himself.

 

Gaster had began to wonder if he’d finally went insane the first time he saw him. He’d entered his quiet home, each step he had taken echoed off the hollow walls. Night had fallen, draping his home in a somber blanket of dusk.

 

_**“You won’t be able to hide what you are.”** _

 

The voice, deep, dark, and demanding, would have startled Gaster had he not recognized it as his own. It called for him to glance down the hallway, his gaze landing on a mirror on the far wall. What he should have seen was a reflection of himself as he was.

 

But what he saw was far more terrifying.

 

An actual monster, a distant memory of who he had been so long ago. Large and cold and sinister, staring back at him with a sneer of disgust. His pristine white coat seemed to glow with something akin to mock holiness, and he knew that was the intended effect.

 

 _ **“The truth always reveals itself. No matter how hard you try, every thing you’ve done,”** _ the reflection seemed to twist and grow under his words, malice dripping like poison from each syllable, _**“Every sin you’ve acted, every soul you’ve taken, every life you’ve destroyed…”**_

 

Gaster watched in silent, mild horror as the reflection twisted into a crooked, demented form of himself. His wicked grin pulled high into his cheeks, almost touching his sockets as the cracks on his face almost split open, a dark, oily substance oozing from the spaces between his broken skin. His limbs seemed to stretch and crack with the most revolting sound, and Gaster found it difficult to believe he was looking at himself.

 

He was viewing himself in his true form. A horrid, nightmarish being.

 

The reflection flung itself forward onto the glass, his twisted hands pounding against it in a challenging manner. _ **“Everyone will know.”**_

 

Finally swallowing down his fear, Gaster turned, determined to escape his illusion. He stopped, however, when the copy of himself appeared before him again, outside of the mirror. Was he honestly losing his mind?

 

 _ **“Everyone will discover your misdeeds, your sins, and once they do,”**_ 'Gaster’ tilted his head mockingly to the side, a disgusting crack echoing from his neck as he did so, _**“You will be alone once more.”**_

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Gaster boldly spoke. “You… You are not real.”

 

The being seemed to enjoy making the scientist squirm beneath his hollow gaze, that demented creature seeming to look straight through him.

 

He’d seen the apparition every night since then, and it grew all the more malevolent. Doors began slamming, windows would crack, bottles and dishes would fling from the cabinets. Gaster was being haunted by himself, and there was nothing more he could do but bear it.

 

He often found solace in thinking of you, and while it didn’t make the hateful apparition disappear, it made it slightly easier to tolerate.

 

 _ **“Ah,”**_ it spoke, balancing precariously atop one of his many bookshelves, _**“What a beautiful piece of flesh you’ve associated with.”**_

 

Gaster silently ignored the being, keeping his strained attention on the novel he was reading. Something about a creature called a Hobbit?

 

 _ **“What excitement… To drag these claws through something so soft.”** _ Gaster flinched, and it almost went unnoticed by the treacherous creature that mockingly wore his face. _ **“Or would you rather the thrill of flaying them alive? Surely your hand is still steady enough, and just think of the beauty of a fresh, new participant.”**_

 

Snapping the book shut, Gaster rose from his chair, intending on leaving the disturbing apparition to talk amongst itself. It was astounding, really, how initially it seemed cool and collected, but as the days wore on, it became more vile. More demented. More unholy.

 

 _ **“They will find out. You know this,”** _ the monster chuckled, his crooked voice echoing off the walls, _ **“It is what you most fear in this world.”**_

 

“They cannot know,” Gaster mumbled, his steps growing in pace, “They mustn’t know…”

 

_**“But they will.”** _

 

“I have changed!” The tall monster rounded a corner, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Of being pursued.

 

_**“You are delusional!”** _

 

Gaster slammed the door to his chambers, keeping his hands flat to the wood in some futile attempt to keep the demon away. “And you are not real! You do not exist!”

 

The sudden booming voice from the other side of the door startled Gaster, and he squeezed his sockets shut. _**“Pathetic! Like a dog chasing it’s tail, you fawn after self redemption as a way of repenting for all you’ve done!”**_

He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t live this way. He couldn’t rest, being constantly plagued by this twisted version of himself. “I deserve… I deserve redemption as well as any other monster.”

 

The demon fell silent, and Gaster wondered if he had left.

 

_**“You deserve nothing.”** _

 


	11. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has been struggling to sleep.

Gaster was tired.

 

For a monster who didn’t sleep often, he’d never yearned the quiet rest so badly in his life. The abominable version of himself gave him no reprieve of his constant insults and threats, and there was no way of knowing which shadow he would pop out of next.

 

It was a constant battle, and Gaster found himself wary of going home each evening. The apparition only existed there, and for that he was grateful. The thought of bringing that company before you scared him greatly.

 

He had already seen that the being could manipulate physical items, and he feared what would happen if you were in its midst. He feared he could not protect you from it.

 

-*-

 

“Stay the night?”

 

Gaster broke out into a cold sweat, his spindly hands fiddling together as his tired sockets avoided your gaze. What a fool, asking something of this intimate level to his friend.

 

You stared at him only for a moment, eyes unsure of him, the books you’d been stacking forgotten on your cart.

 

“You want to stay the night? Like, at my place?”

 

The more you repeated it, the more Gaster cursed himself. “Yes, only… Only for one night. It has been rather difficult to rest at my own home. I thought that… Well,” he swallowed, his throat going dry. He would have never asked this of you had he not been so desperate for some sort of reprieve. “I had hoped that being in your company would help me relax enough to rest.”

 

Fighting the urge to look away, he noticed a slight tinge of rose rise to your cheeks. You blinked rapidly a few times, turning back to stack your books as you smiled giddily. “Sure.”

 

Had… Had he heard you properly? You accepted his request?

 

“It should be fun,” you continued, keeping your pretty pink face tilted up to the shelf. Huh, you had two copies of Beauty and the Beast. Your fingertips lingered on the spine of one of the books. You couldn’t deny that the thought of having the shy monster staying over excited you. You loved spending time with him outside of the shop or the café, and he’d only been to your house a few times. Heck, he’d been the only company you’d had in quite a long time…

 

“Are you certain? It wouldn’t be a hindrance for you, would it?” Gaster was a nervous wreck now, his soul beating a hundred miles per minute. He’d asked in a distant hope that you’d say yes… But we wasn’t expecting you to accept so fast!

 

You chuckled, glancing over to him with a coy smile on your face. “Course not, though I don’t think you’d fit in my bed. We’ll have to camp out in the living room, if that’s alright with you?”

 

You… You wanted to sleep with him?? Oh, stars, he was a mess. His face lit up in a splash of lilac, a goofy smile spreading across his lips.

 

“That is perfectly fine,” he replied, his voice doing poor at hiding his happiness.

 

-*-

 

Thunder rolled and lightning struck in the distance as you rushed inside, ushering the tall monster in behind you. The rain started shortly after you locked up shop, and the icy droplets clung to your hair and face as you hurried to strip your soaking jacket from your arms.

 

The cold didn’t faze Gaster, however, as he moved to slide his own black coat from his form.

 

“Here,” you sniffled, gently taking his coat, “I’ll get this washed and dried for you. I’ll be right back!” You quickly padded down the hallway, leaving him alone in your living room.

 

Gaster stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a few moments, glancing around. He’d been here before, but he’d never really gotten the chance to look about your cozy little home. He was envious of the warmth you and even your home provided, whereas his lonely home only delivered loneliness and, as of late, unsavory company.

 

His attention drifted to your decorated mantle, several small glass trinkets and photo frames placed upon it. His heels clicked against the hardwood as he neared it, eye lights inspecting each photograph.

 

There were a few of you in your younger days, all chubby cheeks and missing teeth. There were photos of what he suspected was your family, a mother and father, a few other children scattered throughout. Towards to edge of the mantle, there was one more frame that was kind of angled away.

 

Tilting it towards him, he peered at it in the darkness. It was another photo of you, this one somewhat recent, but you weren’t alone. An odd pang blossomed in his soul as he held the frame delicately in his hands.

 

It was you and another human. A male human, with stark red hair, curls styled in a disarray around his freckled face. He was laughing, his green eyes sparkling bright, his arms wrapped around you as you planted a kiss to his cheek, your eyes closed in happy bliss.

 

You looked so… So happy. As if nothing could possibly ruin that single moment in time, the moment you spent with this human. Your face was stained a beautiful rose pink, your locks framing your face almost perfectly.

 

He was envious of this human. Whoever he was, his closeness to you brought about the unwanted yet familiar twisting in his gut and chest. He doubted he’d ever have a moment like this with you, and that pained him deeply.

 

When you reentered the living room, your footsteps were silent. The tall monster hadn’t noticed you yet, still lost in his swirling thoughts of the red haired boy.

 

He wanted this, whatever was being shared in the photo. He wanted whatever this moment held… And yet, he didn’t know why he wanted it to badly. Why he craved that attention so fiercely…

 

He wanted your love-

 

“Wing?”

 

A startled gasp and a jolt rocketed through him, unaware of your presence behind him. The delicate frame slipped from his fingers, falling and colliding loudly against the wooden floor beneath his feet. He stared at the shattered glass that splintered out across the ground before a quick silence filled the room.

 

He dared a glance up to you, and regretted it almost instantly.

 

You arms, which were full of folded up blankets, were poised out in front of you, hands outstretched as if you were to catch the frame. (E/c) orbs hovered over the broken picture, and as the moments went by, they began to become dewy.

 

“(N-Name), I… I didn’t, I mean,” he felt his magic run cold as your face grew somber, tearing him apart inside, “I was just curious, I am so sincerely sorry.”

 

Silently you moved to kneel down in front of him, almost as if you were in a daze, and began to scoop up the glass pieces.

 

“W-Wait, please, you will harm yourself-,” he panicked, moving to stoop down and help.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

He stilled, the cold chip in your voice stopping his movements almost instantly. Suddenly, he feared he caused you to be angry rather than upset. The photo was most likely important, and private, and he broke it. No, the photo wasn’t the issue… It was the memory it held, shattered all across the floor and pricking your lovely fingers. All because of him.

 

Once you scooped up the glass, you quickly snatched the frame and photo up as well, and silently carried it down the hall, presumably to your bedroom. Returning moments later, you quietly began laying the blankets across the sofa.

 

Fumbling with his clammy hands, Gaster cautiously neared you. “I am terribly sorry… It was my fault. I could leave, if that is what you wish.”

 

You paused only for a moment before you twirled around, looking up at him with unreadable eyes. You studied him, the blanket in your hands being left forgotten on the sofa. And then, after taking in a deep breath, you did something that all but blew him away.

 

Pushing yourself up on your toes and placing your hands against his broad chest, you pressed your lips against his. The monster stilled, sockets going wide and face lighting up a bright lilac. His thoughts were scattered to the ends of the earth while he tried to register what was happening.

 

You… You were kissing him!

 

 _You_ were kissing _him_!

 

His mind was a mess and his hands were sporadic, hovering quickly around the frame of your body. You pressed yourself to him, your fingers gently clutching the fabric of his sweater as you let your eyes slip closed. A gentle sigh escaped you, your soft breath ghosting across his skin and his soul fluttered deep within his chest.

 

Your soft lips moved gently against his own, and after a few seconds he began to respond. He was out of practice and stiff, but he was able to move in slow tandem with you. Your hands drifted down his arms until your fingers ghosted over the holes in his palms. Holding his hands longingly in yours, you stepped back, fluttering your eyes open to smile gently up at him.

 

“You promised me, remember?"

 

It took him a moment to register your words, his gaze lingering too long on your smiling lips. You twirled around again, resuming with making up the sofa, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

As if you hadn’t just kissed him and completely confused him about your relationship.

 

-*-

 

That night, as he lay awake on the sofa with you snoozing softly against his chest, he found himself thinking of you (as per usual) and what the future could possibly hold. Had you come to think of him as more of a friend than he initially thought? Where was he in comparison to the human male in the photo? Who was he?

 

But, as you turned your face into his chest and let out a sigh, far away in your dreams, he draped his long arms over you. The past, and whoever was in it, didn’t matter. What mattered was each moment he spent with you, such as this one.

 

He had promised you, he remembered, that he’d stay by your side. That human boy was no longer around, but Gaster was. It didn’t take much for Gaster to realize that he wanted to love you and protect you. To call you his, and for him to be yours. It was a constant battle in his mind, whether he deserved you or not. He’d always just assumed such feelings were one sided...

 

Maybe that was subject to change. How soon, he didn’t know. But for you, he’d wait an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo muuuuch fluuuuffffffff.


	12. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you fall ill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN IM BACK. Sorry for this unexpected hiatus, you guys. I've been preparing a big move to Florida, where I'll be for the next six months, and I've been working super hard. Please enjoy this chapter! 

WingDings Gaster was a smart monster.

 

In the Underground he was a highly respected scientist, a mind that was ahead of the times. He’d discovered a way to create magical energy for all of monsterkind, provided sterilized water to several locations, and made huge steps in monster biology in such a short time.

 

He was the Royal Scientist, and no doubt if he had applied himself on the Surface just as he’d done in the Underground he would be revered as the father of modern science.

 

However, when you came down with clammy hands and a high fever, he was stumped.

 

He’d never taken care of a human before… He didn’t even know where to start!

 

First, you started with a small cough. It was quiet, almost nonexistent. But if you’d laugh a little too hard or breathe a little too fast, a short barrage of coughs would erupt from your chest. Over the next few days the coughing became rougher and lasted longer.

 

Then came the fever. You’d be too warm one moment, then incredibly chilly the next. You’d pull your jacket on then immediately shed it again. Your skin would pale to a sickly color, your face became sunken and ghostly.

 

“You really should get some rest… At least one day at home would be enough,” he worried when you arrived that morning. You looked worse than before, but still wore a bright smile on your dry lips.

 

“Heck no! Wing, if I stay home, then the sickness’ll win!” You still moved through the days in your confident grace, but he could see the changes.

 

A stumble here. A trip there.

 

It was when he arrived to find you unconscious on the wooden floors that he felt his soul stop in its entirety. He rushed to you, gently folding his hands beneath your pale form, words tumbling from his out in old, ancient phrases. They were prayers, wishes, hopes that you were still breathing.

 

Oh, and you were! Gaster thanked the stars as you attempted to push yourself from his form.

 

“Hot,” you croaked, your hands weak against him, “Too hot… Please…”

 

Gaster’s soul twisted with worry as your face flushed with a high fever and, after gathering you tightly in his arms, took a step forward.

 

Your head lolled as your eyes cracked open, distantly watching the familiar world around you crumble away into darkness. You were hot, then cold, then hot again. You gripped onto the last ounce of consciousness you could before the endless blackness swallowed you whole, the pale face of your dear friend the last thing you remember.

 

-*-

 

**“Look at you. Utterly pathetic.”**

 

Gaster ignored the stinging words, dabbing at your sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

 

**“It sickens me to even acknowledge how far you’ve fallen. A once great scientist turned to playing house.”**

 

Rinse.

 

**“You’ve become my greatest disappointment.”**

 

Twist.

 

**“You’ve become so _weak_.”**

 

Clean.

 

_**“You’re an absolute failure!”** _

 

His brow twitched, much to the pleasure of his doppelganger. The abomination would spit out curses and insults from the moment he walked through the door just to spur a reaction. He hovered over the ex scientist, preparing more insults when a tiny noise stopped him.

 

A broken mumble passed through your lips and your face twisted, your eyes opening to a squint. You tried to focus on your unfamiliar surroundings.

 

‘Dark,’ you thought, your tired lips refusing to move, ‘So dark. Where am I?’

 

A cooling sensation gently touched at your sweaty forehead and you breathed out a sigh of content. It was blistering hot, your discomfort causing you to lean into the cool touch. Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening again. You smiled when the face of your dear friend came into focus.

 

“Wing?”

 

The monster smiled down at you, rinsing the cloth in the cool water once more before folding and laying it across your forehead. “You should have listened to me,” he chastised, but there was a hint of playfulness beneath his stern tone, “Now you have no choice but to rest.”

 

You gave a short chuckle, your sore throat forbidding you to get too loud. “Yes, Doctor.”

 

Gaster’s soul thumped at that title, but he wasn’t so sure if it was painful or flattered. Feeling the burning glare from behind him, he righted himself and shook a finger at you. “Hush, now, and rest. I shall go and fetch… Well, whatever it is that humans need when they are ill.”

 

“Some soup would be nice,” you croaked, “And something for my throat.”

 

Happy that you were complying, Gaster smiled and gathered up his bowl and towel, placing it gently on the bedside table. Before he stood, and after mustering up an incredible amount of confidence and courage, he dipped down and pressed a gentle, but swift, kiss to your warm forehead. “I shall return momentarily. Call for me if you need anything.”

 

Playing your warm face off to your sickness, you grinned sheepishly up at him and watched as he very carefully made his way to the door. You didn’t miss the glare he shot over his shoulder towards a darkened corner, and a sudden chill in the air caused you to hunker down deeper into your warm blankets.

 

Once the door closed behind him, it became painfully silent in the room. His footsteps receded down the hallway, and you waited until you couldn’t hear them anymore. You cast your gaze over to the dark corner of the room, swallowing your mild fear.

 

“Who… Who are you?”

 

You felt a little silly, asking an empty corner who it was. But something deep down inside you told you it wasn’t just an empty corner, and you definitely weren’t alone. The already dim room seemed to lose more light, but you kept your focus on that corner and asked again, louder this time: “Who are you?”

 

A crooked, menacing chuckle was your answer, but you refused to show how it made you tremble.

 

Just keep staring.

 

**“What a foolish little human, speaking to me in such a manner.”**

 

Don’t break contact.

 

**“I’ll have you know I could skewer you like meat on a toothpick, you wretched child.”**

 

You refused to blink, mentally preparing yourself for whatever was about to come. “I’m not afraid of you!” You clutched the hem of the blanket in your hands as you pressed yourself against the wooden headboard, keeping your intense stare at the corner.

 

**“How amusing, the mouse telling the lion it has no fear.”**

 

Suddenly, you were ripped up from the warm safety of the bed, your feet dangling above the wooden floors as you were held up by your aching throat. You tried to claw at the bony hand, to shout out for your dear friend, but your attempts were futile against…

 

Your eyes widened, “W-Wing..?”

 

The familiar, gentle face of your friend was now twisted into a horrible sneer, sockets wide with malice and terror. Your clawing ceased and your cries died in your throat as you stared at him with utter horror.

 

He scowled at you, the grip around your throat tightening. **“Your casual name for this fool makes me sick, mouse. It disgusts me that someone of such high standing has willingly chosen to converse with vermin like you.” His scowl turned up at the edges, eye light** s becoming crazed. **“Oh, the experiments I could have done on you. The wonderful, astounding, _horrid_ tests would react so deliciously with that soul.”**

 

'Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god,’ you mentally chanted, fear dropping in your gut, ‘What the hell is going on?!’

 

 **“You see,”** the monster mused, tracing a clawed finger down your jaw, **“I’ve been waiting for that imbecile to bring you here. He seems to be rather attached to you.”**

 

Who was he talking about?! This was all so confusing and you were terrified beyond belief, your clammy palms on fire against his cold wrist. You dug your fingers into his white sleeve, secretly begging for him to-

 

Wait.

 

 _White_ sleeve?

 

Blinking away the built up moisture in your eyes, you forced yourself to look at your ‘friend’ and think. Gaster didn’t wear white… He always wore black. To be specific, he always wore a black coat over a grey turtleneck sweater.

 

This perpetrator with your friend’s face wore a white coat, almost like a lab coat, over a pitch black sweater.

 

Were… Were you hallucinating? Surely you must have been, this was all so much. You choked on your breath for a moment, but spat out your realization. “You… You’re not Wing.”

 

The beast holding you snarled again, baring razor sharp teeth as he tightened his hold. You gasped, clawing at his arm and hand with regained determination. **“It seems as if you need to be reminded as to whom is stronger here.”** His other hand came to wrap itself around your steadily bruising throat, and he tilted his head, as if he were in deep thought. **“Oh, I could just snap you in half. It would prove to be rather easy, almost like breaking a twig.”**

 

“Let go,” you sputtered, kicking your legs against him, “Let me go!”

 

He cackled darkly at your futile attempts to kick him away, the mocking sound just making you more frustrated. Your vision started to cloud and fade, a faint ringing in your ears as you felt the cool breath of this imposter on your cheek.

 

_**“I am going to enjoy ripping you away from him.”** _

 

-*-

 

You woke with a start, flinging yourself up from the damp sheets with a ragged gasp. You frantically searched the room, looking for the dangerous monster that could have been lurking in any corner. A startled cry left you as a pair of gentle hands carefully laid you back down.

 

“Shhh,” Gaster, your Gaster, mumbled, pulling the blankets back up to your chin, “It is alright, you were having a nightmare.”

 

A nightmare? You didn’t believe him, the pain around your throat was evident that what you had undergone was no dream.

 

Gaster brought around the same bowl from before, now with fresh water, and resumed cooling and patting down your warm forehead. He seemed normal… Happy even. His features were soft and kind, it was far to see that smile replaced with a horrible sneer.

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to mention the incident or hallucination or whatever it was… You tucked the blankets to your neck, hiding the no doubt blossoming purple bruises on your skin.

 

With one final swipe, he took the rag from your forehead and placed it neatly on the rim of the bowl. “Now, I spent quite a while searching for the best recipe, and I think after several tries,” he reached over and grabbed a bowl from the table, bringing it back to prepare it for you, “I finally made the perfect food mixture to help you recover.”

 

You quirked a brow as he stirred a questionable substance in the bowl, but your heart couldn’t help but flutter at the thought of his efforts. However, the thought of eating the hot food made your throat hurt like crazy. Slyly clearing your throat, you forced yourself to speak. “A-Actually, Wing… I’m really not hungry right now…”

 

You inwardly cursed yourself as his face visibly fell. It wasn’t much, but it was a fraction, and that fraction was enough to break your heart. “O-Oh, well, that is just fine!” He placed the bowl back on the table before folding his hands tightly on his lap. You noticed he did this often when he was nervous or, you sighed, dejected. He forced a little smile, and you’d been around him enough to know it was forced. “You must want to rest, which is good, rest is good,” he stood, continuing to ramble to himself, “Rest is… Rest is needed. You need to restore your-“

 

“Wing…”

 

“I will do my best to find another recipe, maybe something with oranges, or chicken.”

 

“Wing.”

 

“Oh, but look at me, just rambling on while you could be sleeping, I should really just go-!”

 

You reached out and grabbed his sleeve, halting him in mid rant. He glanced over his shoulder and down at you, lilac tinting his cheekbones from his flustered mumbling. You tugged him closer, but didn’t dare get up for fear of your swollen neck showing.

 

You smiled, a sweet and honest smile, “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re the best doctor I know, and I appreciate you cooking for me,” your voice softened, the swelling in your throat really taking a toll, “I’d just really like to sleep, if that’s okay?”

 

He stared at you for a moment before his features eased up, finally moving to take your small hand in his much larger one. He sighed, “Of course. I would do anything to ensure your safety.”

 

A miniscule flinch crossed your face, and luckily Gaster didn’t catch it. You succeeded in pulling him to sit back down on the bed, a pleading look in your eyes. “Stay with me, then?”

 

Gaster didn’t seem to detect the borderline begging undertone in your voice, for you were truly frightened of being alone. He smoothed your hair back from your face, leaning down to place another kiss to your warm forehead. This one lasted longer, even if it was just a few seconds, but you felt safe. Protected with him. “Always.”

 

Your eyes began to drift shut, the face of your dear companion becoming blurry in your vision. His face began to split, a hazy double appearing just behind his form. It had that same wretched smile, those same crazed eye sockets, that same haunting voice, and it all followed you into your dreams.

 

_**“All in due time, little mouse, you will see what happens when you enter a lion’s den.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Ehhhh? Lemme know what you think!


	13. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are always a good thing. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! Working at Walt Disney World is tiring... But here ya go! 

It was a slow day at the shop, and you decided to take advantage and get some cleaning done. Not to say that the store was dirty, but it had been a while since you really worked on it. You had a few hours before Gaster would show up, so as you rolled your sleeves up to your elbows, you grabbed your bucket and mop, determined to get this place into tip top shape!

 

The bell on the door jingled, stopping you in your tracks. Preparing yourself to greet the customer, you liked over your shoulder to find…

 

No one?

 

You quirked a brow, glancing around the silent store. Was it the wind? No, that didn’t make any sense. No windows were open. You could’ve been hallucinating… That thought sent a shiver down your spine. The last ‘hallucination’ you had ended in marks around your throat that didn’t fade for almost a week.

 

A gentle tug on your shirt caused you to jump, a strangled squeal getting caught in your throat. You whipped around to address your perpetrator but faltered when you looked down to find a child.

 

“Oh,” you breathed out, your grip on your mop going slack, “Well, hello there!”

 

The brown headed child smiled up at you, giving you a little wave.

 

“Were you the one who just walked in a few minutes ago?”

 

They nodded, before starting to sign something to you. Your face flushed, not understanding a word they were saying, but you didn’t interrupt them. They seemed to notice your odd silence, and stopped, only for a moment before making a motion of writing, using their hand as a sheet of paper.

 

“You… You need a notepad?”

 

Another nod, accompanied with an adorable smile, sent you back to the counter to retrieve a pencil and pad of paper. The child waited patiently for your return and graciously accepted the pad, busying themselves with writing.

 

‘Hi! My name is Frisk!’ they wrote, their handwriting a little scribbly but still easy to read.

 

You smiled, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Frisk. I’m (Name),” you held out your hand, to which they happily shook in their own tiny one. “Did you need help finding anything?”

 

They started writing again, then flipped the paper around for you to read. ‘I’m looking for a trombone. I’m trying to replace one that my friend lost, and it’s his birthday soon! I’ve looked all over town, but no one seems to have one.’

 

Aw, this kid was just too cute! “A trombone, huh? Well, Frisk, we might have one in the back. That’s where we keep all the really cool stuff,” you stood, placing your bucket and mop off to the side, and held out a hand, “Wanna go take a look?”

 

Frisk grinned and nodded up at you, their brown locks bouncing down in front of their closed eyes. You took their hand and led them to where the curtain separated the front of the store from the back. The back part of the store was used to house the more expensive and rare items, as well as items that had been repaired and appraised. It was a special area, one that you found yourself in more often than the actual store.

 

You led Frisk to a cushioned chair, moving to search the shelves for their requested item. The back room was somewhat organized, every type of item having it’s own area. It was searching within that area that was the challenge.

 

In the music section you found every instrument under the sun. Flutes, guitars, violins, trumpets… Huh, you were sure there was a trombone here somewhere. You hummed, thinking to yourself as you continued shuffling around the numerous instruments. There was one more shelf, but it was super high and out of your reach.

 

The bell from the front door jingled, signaling you had another guest. Glancing down at your watch, you grinned. It was five o’clock.

 

You poked your head through the curtains, your eyes landing on…

 

A skeleton?

 

He seemed to notice you almost instantly, turning his lazy grin towards you. “Oh! Hello there!” You pulled the rest of your form through the curtain, moving to properly greet him. “I’m (Name). Can I help you find something?”

 

The skeleton eyed you for a moment before responding, “yea, you seen a kid ‘round here? bout this tall, brown hair, blue sweater.”

 

Did he mean Frisk? You felt a tug on your shirt and you looked down, seeing Frisk hiding behind the curtain. They were grinning, a finger placed over their lips. ‘I’m not here!’

 

Ohhh, was this the friend? You turned back to the skeleton, moving to hide the Frisk-sized lump behind the curtain. “Sorry, sir, can’t say that I have.”

 

He seemed to catch on, his grin widening when you sent him a wink. “well darn, what a shame. Was gonna take ‘em to the nice cream parlor down the street. looks like i’ll just go by myself and-“

 

Frisk burst from the curtains, eyes wide and hands flying, signing furiously at the grinning skeleton. He just laughed, his deep, baritone voice causing the child to huff.

 

“aw, kid, you know i’d never withhold nice cream from ya,” he said, ruffling Frisk’s brown locks, “but you should really know better than to wander off like that.”

 

The short skeleton then glanced up at you, his ever present grin softening slightly. “thanks for keepin’ an eye on ‘em. seems ‘m lacking in that department,” he joked, pointing to his sockets.

 

You chuckled, crossing your arms over your chest. “Oh, it was no problem. It’s been pretty dead today-“ You caught yourself, one hand flying up to cover your mouth.

 

Did you just say it was dead? To a _skeleton_?!

 

“Oh, uh, I’m,” you gulped, your face growing warm, “I didn’t- I mean-“

 

His laughter cut you off, sending your heartbeat into a frantic pace. Glancing down to Frisk, you noticed they were covering their mouth in silent laughter as well. The skeleton then stepped towards you extending a hand, “nice ta meet ya. the name’s sans.”

 

After moment, you finally offered a bright smile, and placed your hand into his, giving it a firm shake. “The pleasure is all mine, Sans.”

 

-*-

 

After Sans and Frisk had left, you returned to your mission if cleaning the store. In just over an hour, you’d successfully dusted the shelves, cleaned the windows, and organized the record books behind the counter. Currently you were polishing an old juke box in the back of the shop when the tinkling of the front door sounded.

 

Gaster carefully shut the door behind him, glancing around the shop in search for you. A small, squirming lump shuffled around under his coat, and his careful hands attempted to steady it. Oh, hopefully you wouldn’t be upset over his tardiness once he revealed what he’d found!

 

He called out to you, and within moments you poked your head out from behind the music player. You grinned, tucking the rag you were using in your back pocket. “Heya, Wing!”

 

A soft lilac dusted his face as you rushed to him, a ghost of a smile breaking out on his own face.

 

“You’re late,” you huffed, firmly placing your hands on your hips, “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show!”

 

“Forgive me, my tardiness was… Unexpected.” The lump beneath his coat shifted slightly, causing you to quirk a brow.

 

“What is that?”

 

Before he could respond, a small, furry head of a kitten poked out, the gray and charcoal stripes of its fur matching his sweater. The kitten looked around, gauging the new surroundings with deep green eyes before letting out a small mewl.

 

You stared.

 

And stared.

 

The kitten mewled again, accompanied by a small yawn.

 

An inhuman squeal caught in your throat as you rushed to the tiny feline. “Oh my goodness! Look at you!” Gingerly lifting it from Gaster’s coat, you busied yourself with giving the furball immediate affection. “Where did you get him?!”

 

The tall monster chuckled at your actions, finding you rather adorable as you fawned over the animal. “I discovered him on my trek here. He was rummaging around in some garbage so… I took it upon myself to capture him and give him a home.”

 

As you were scratching the kitten underneath his chin, you gave Gaster a strange look. “Have you ever taken care of a cat before, Wing?”

 

He flushed, “Um, well… No. I was hoping that…”

 

You raised a brow, watching as he fiddled with his fingers for a moment.

 

“I was hoping… We could raise the feline… Together.”

 

He flushed again under your gaze, and a small smile crossed your lips. Gosh, he was just too adorable sometimes.

 

“Sure, I’ll do it,” you said, nuzzling the kitten lovingly, “It’ll be like we’re parents! You know, in a way.”

 

A forlorn look crossed Gaster’s face at the mention of parenting, and it twisted his soul within his chest just slightly. It had been so long since he’d even pondered the idea of being a father of any sort again. However, watching as you coddled the kitten, part of him wondered if he were to give it another go… Maybe, just maybe, things would be different this time around.

 

You moved to flip the sign on the door, closing the store for the night. “C’mon, Dadster, we gotta get this little guy some food.” After stuffing the now sleepy kitten back into his coat, you took Gaster by the hand, noting how warm it was considering the weather, and led him outside.

 

“Have you thought of a name for him yet?”

 

“Um, well… Actually, no…”

 

“Were you just going to call him ‘Cat’ or something?”

 

“I feel like you are mocking me.”

 


End file.
